Training devices for use by both novice and experienced golfers take many forms and involve substantially every aspect of the game. The particular area of concern of the present invention is the golf swing, that is the swing of the golf club and the path taken by the club head.
Devices of this general type are known as evidenced by the following patents:
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,820,795, Taylor, June 28, 1974,
3,863,933, Tredway, Feb. 4, 1975,
3,953,034, Nelson, Apr. 27, 1976,
4,108,441, Tredway, Sr., Aug. 22, 1978.
In each of these patents, a light pattern is defined and visible to the club user for a determination of the path of the club swing. In Taylor, the light generating device is a standard minature flashlight mounted along the forward face of the club hosel by a resilient member which engages about the hosel. The flashlight, upon a manual turning on of the light, shines up toward the user of the club. The remainder of the patents project light on adjacent surfaces.
The known club-mounted devices, in addition to requiring separate manual actuation of a switch or the like to provide the desired light, either necessitate a modification of the club head or mount on the shaft in a manner which inherently affects the balance thereof.